2277: A Robot's Odyssey
by Fannon Cannon
Summary: A light-hearted adventure that spans the whole of the post-apocalypse of North America. From Maryland to Illinois, Iowa to Colorado, Utah to California. This is the tale of how one little eyebot flew very far, very fast. Wouldn't mind a few OCs


Dr. Whitley was struggling to keep his excitement in check. He didn't want to look unprofessional in front of his colleagues, but the situation they had finally arrived at certainly meant a lot to him, it would be the apex of all his work with the Enclave, the prototype duraframe eyebot was to finally be activated, and if everything worked, it would be the first artificial intelligence they had ever made, certainly the first Whitley ever had a hand in. Though the research indicated that it would not be a proper intelligence, Whitley just had a feeling it would turn out to be more than that.

"This is Dr. Whitley presiding, we have reached the final stage of developing the prototype and are finally ready to turn it on. If all goes well, it's combat functions should be far greater then that of our regular models. It also has several specially made utilities downloaded in, meaning it should be capable of rudimentary weapon repairing and ammunition manufacturing." He recited to a recorder, like he had done with every other word he said over the course of the eyebot's conception.

The eyebot sat in front of him, unresponsive to all around it. For such a small thing, it had more stuffed inside it than a Sentry Bot, the thought of it all working was making the doctor very excited, for he was responsible for practically everything that had done to get to this point. Indeed, he found himself caring a little more than he should have for this little robot, something the other scientists had noted and disapproved off, if they had it their way, there would have be a lot more packed into the eyebot with little regard for its well being. The thought really bothered him that they could show no compassion just as long as results were obtained.

But he couldn't spare thought to that right now, for he was about to turn on the little machine and see if all his work had paid off. So, bracing himself for whatever came next, he took a deep breath placed his hand on the switch connecting everything up and pulled hard.

Instantly there was a commotion unfolding in front of him, the eyebot sat in front of him starting shaking heavily from the wires that were plugged into it, it's little antennas started straitening out, then came a series of sparks, and finally the machine jolted up into the air, quite rigidly and fast, it turned from side to side as if analysing it's surroundings, before it focused on Dr. Whitley and giving a rapid series of bleeps and bloops.

"Yes, success!.. Um, the prototype Eyebot Duraframe Subject E is fully operational, exhibiting all positive signs readings indicate consistency and charge power shows a long running time. If all this is correct, it should already be capable of understanding and learning from its surroundings, err hi boy." The doctor recorded addressing the flying eyebot.

The eyebot gave a positive series of beeping in response, unknown to the doctor it already had his image firmly painted in its memory banks.

"Excellent." Whitley said aloud, turning off the recorder, turning to his robot companion.

"Well boy, you're gonna need a name then, can't go around calling you Eyebot Duraframe Subject E can we?" He asked.

The little robot beeped back in return, not too fond of such a long name.

"Well, how about ED-E, it's technically still the same, but it rolls off the tongue a lot easier?" Dr Whitley asked innocently.

The eyebot replied positively, bouncing up and down in midair, fond of the name.

"Ok then, ED-E I'm afraid I'll have to shut you off for a little bit, just to make sure everything okay, right boy?"

ED-E beeped with disappointment but reluctantly settled back in on the table, allowing Whitley to shut it down.

Unbeknownst to the doctor however, ED-E secretly kept his recoding equipment on, something Whitley only noticed a little while later.

"Okay boy, seems your more clever then I thought, huh." He said to himself before manually shutting it down himself, earning a quiet beep of displeasure before the doctor resumed his work.

He was certainly right about one thing, ED-E would prove to be much more than he bargained for.

* * *

"Get out of here!" Whitley yelled.

"Fine, Whitley, it's your lab. At least until I tell the Colonel about this." Dr Grant snarled back and happily lounged out the lab.

Whitley could barely contain himself. How dare she do that to ED-E, forcing upgrading him like that, like she wanted to hurt him, this is exactly what Whitley was worried about his colleagues, even though ED-E was emoting far more than any robot they had ever encountered, there was still the insistence this the little guy was nothing more than an amateur intelligence. Composing himself, Whitley hurried to the nervous ED-E who was lying on a table, still shocked from his forcefully upgrades.

"You okay buddy?" Dr Whitley asked with concern, handling the eyebot with care.

ED-E gave some worried bleeps in return, feeling some comfort in Whitley's hands.

"I don't believe it, they're gonna end up shocking you into submission, so long as it gets results around here."

ED-E started beeping, now curious of what else the little robot may experience in the "care" of the Enclave.

"Well, if I had it my way, that wouldn't happen around here. But there's really nothing I can do if the Colonel thinks I'm lagging behind." Whitley reminded the eyebot.

Over the course of a few months, Dr. Whitley had grown quite protective of ED-E, the little robot was already capable of performing top-level hacking on nearly all manner of pre-war security locks, though there were still some that proved more than he could handle. Whitley could sense that ED-E was growing restless constantly holed up in Adams Air Force Base, unlike the other eyebots who were allowed to traverse the wide expanse of the waste, broadcasting the Enclave's messages that they were incapable of understanding. Whitley's little robot could do so much more than those models, yet he was constantly kept in the laboratory, being experimented on without anything to look forward to or give him purpose in his metal life.

"Well ED-E, I can think of something you keep you busy, you'll like it. It's a show about an eyebot just like you." The doctor addressed his eyebot.

ED-E bobbled up, bleeping with a newfound curiosity.

* * *

"With all due respect sir, I think you're making a mistake. We're close to a breakthrough with the Duraframe Eyebots, I can think feel it!" Whitley pleaded with Colonel Autumn, though inside he knew it was a futile attempt.

"I can understand your plight, Doctor, but these eyebots are not going to win us this war with the Brotherhood, are they?" The Colonel replied in turn.

"Yes sir, I understand that we need the Duraframe assets for Hellfire armor, but-" Whitley was going to ask, before the Colonel cut him off again.

"Your not feeling sympathy right now, are you Doctor." Autumn inquired of him.

"No sir." Whitley quietly replied.

"Good, then from now on, all eyebots are to be disassembled and their parts put forward to the Hellfire project immediately." The Colonel demanded.

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I'll tell the team to start disassembling the ED series prototypes right away." Whitley replied, before the Colonel took his leave.

Now, he had done a good job of hiding his feelings, for if he didn't it would have been the end of him. He knew of the direction the Enclave was going in, and he really wanted no part in it. But somehow he doubted he could juts up and walk away like that. And now they were telling him to scrap the only fiend he felt like he still had in this place. The thought bothered him, he didn't want to do it, but if he didn't they would just kill him and do it anyway.

He was puzzled that he didn't notice ED-E silently hovering behind him. The little eyebot nudged his owner, who jumped slightly before seeing it was him and calming down.

"ED-E you little rascal. Were you eavesdropping again?" He questioned the eyebot.

ED-E beeped cheekily.

"I think those videos you watch are a bad influence on you." Whitley stated.

ED-E gave a series of negative bleeps, not liking the thought of them taking Ralphie away from him. The show Whitley let him watch was the only thing the eyebot liked around this place, considering the restlessness he felt.

"How much of that did you hear?" Whitley asked the eyebot.

ED-E's bleeping turned to a sad tone, for he knew all too well what Whitley had been discussing with the Colonel.

"Hmm... didn't Dr. Grant say she'd upgraded your navigational systems?" Whitley asked, receiving a positive beep in return.

"I think I have an idea... How'd you like to be just like RALPHIE?" He posed eagerly.

Immediately ED-E's beeping began frantic and rushed, the excitement thick. Whitley too was overcome with an excitement, for he suddenly had plan that would save his little eyebot from destruction. But inside, there was also a feeling of sadness, for it would mean saying goodbye to him. But right now there was a sudden urgency and much to do.

"Good, well you better stay out of sight for the time being, I've got a surprise for you." Whitley addressed his eyebot, who bobbled positively up and down.

* * *

"Good, you're back on-line." Whitley said to ED-E, who had just recovered from having a load of data poured into him. Whitley was reluctant to do that, but the situation demanded it, he was sure it would be valuable to the Enclave in Navarro. They were just outside of Adams Air Force Base, and now the time had come for Whitley to tell his eyebot the rest of his plan.

"Listen to me, ED-E - if you stay here, they'll dismantle you for parts." He told the eyebot, who shuddered with fright at the prospect.

"You have to go now. I've uploaded destination coordinates for our outpost in Navarro into your System. I want you to go to the Enclave there, okay?" He told ED-E, who remained silent listening intently for what else Whitley would say.

"Do you understand me?" He told the eyebot.

ED-E was still silent for bit, until at last he bobbled up and down and gave a solitary beep.

"It's going to be a long journey, my little friend." Whitley went on. He himself couldn't imagine how long, and slightly hesitated sending ED-E on it, before he reminded himself of why he was doing this.

"You'll have to fly very far, and fly very fast." He said, ED-E gave a slight cheerful bleep reminded of Ralphie.

"Can you do that?" He asked, struggling to get the words out.

ED-E gave a short series of sad beeping, struggling to get them out himself.

"I know you can." Whitley responded trying to assure the frightened eyebot.

"Be careful out there, ED-E. Maybe I'll see you again someday." Whitley was now on the verge of tears, but he managed to get the words out.

ED-E was also in a similar state the little eyebot's beeping was sad and hard to get out.

"Don't worry little guy. Now you better get a move on, there's not much time left." Whitley quietly let out.

ED-E bleeped out pleadingly, desperate to remain with his owner.

"Please, ED-E" Whitley tried to get him under control.

"Please, you have to go now, it's not safe."

ED-E understood that, so giving a series of upbeat beeps; the little eyebot flew up above Whitley, a final beep, before turning away and taking off on a long trek to Navarro.

"Godspeed, little friend." Whitley quietly said to himself, before turning away and headed back to the Enclave, awaiting the coming storm that was the Brotherhood of Steel.


End file.
